Nature takes over!
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: This is what could happen if Shalimar's feral side went out of control and took over. It's Emma and Shalimar, but very dark so be warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Pairing: Some dark E/S in this one.

AN: This is definitely AU stuff. I'm using memories from season 2, "Reality check." I just want to warn all E/S shippers because this is not romantic or nice or anything, this is a very dark story. I'm not proud of this story because I love Emma and Shal together, but I got the idea and had to write it down. If anyone should wonder why Shalimar is acting like this, I'm not sure. I think it's like a mutation or something. They always played with the question of what could happen to them and their powers and this is a suggestion to a possibility, she lost control. She became too much animal and too wild. Now you're all warned. If you're still with me, please R R.

The _italics_ are when they're in Shalimar's mind.

-

Emma awoke to the sound of soft cries in her ears. She thought she was dreaming, but as the cries became louder she realized that the crying came from inside her head. _Stop. _The voice made her freeze in bed. Oh God, something was wrong with Shalimar. She focused on Shalimar's mind and easily entered it.

She found herself surrounded by white walls and couldn't help think that this looked very much like the dreamscape Ivanov trapped Shalimar in.

_Shalimar, where are you?_

She heard footsteps behind her, but when she turned she saw nothing.

_Shal, are you okay?"_

She could feel how someone was watching her, but whenever she turned around she saw no one. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

_Shalimar, this isn't funny._

_Emma?_

She turned around. What she saw literally made her heart skip a beat. Shalimar looked wild and her eyes were glowing.

_Shal, what's happening to you?_

_Emma get out of here._

_What's going on?_

Shalimar had started circling around her like an animal waiting for the right cue to attack its prey.

_Shal-_

_Get out of here now Emma._

It sounded almost like a growl and suddenly, before Emma had time to react, Shalimar jumped towards her. All Emma could do was to close her eyes and wait for the collision. But it never came and she opened her eyes. She was back in her room, sitting in the bed, her heart beating unnaturally fast. She quickly got up and hurried to Shalimar's room, but when she came there she wasn't sure if she dared to go inside. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was happening to Shalimar, but if she didn't her best friend might get hurt and she knew she could never live with that.

She knocked short, but firmly and waited for an answer. When no one came she knocked again, this time longer. She heard nervous footsteps and soon heard the door being unlocked. Shalimar almost flung it open and Emma felt how her heart started to beat faster again at the sudden change in the ferals behaviour.

"Emma, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away."

"I need to know if you're okay, I'm worried and –"

She stopped as the ferals breathing became heavier and she closed her eyes.

"Shal, what's wrong?" Emma sounded almost as if she was about to panic.

"Em…Please go."

"No, not until –"

She stopped when she saw that her friend's eyes were yellow and before she could even think that she should leave, Shalimar quickly reached out and took her by her sides, forcefully dragging her inside before locking the door fast.

Emma didn't move a muscle and she knew that Shalimar probably could sense her growing fear.

Shalimar turned, her eyes still yellow, and looked Emma up and down, licking her lips as she did so.

"Shal," Emma tried to say, but her voice failed her.

Shalimar walked closer to her, so close she was almost touching Emma.

"Are you scared?"

Shalimar moved her head closely to Emma's neck and took a deep breath.

Emma was too frightened to move or say anything.

Shalimar moved away from her towards the door and Emma barely had time to understand what she was about to do before she cut the light and the whole room went dark.

"Shal," Emma said with extreme fear in her voice. "Shal, please, you know how much I hate the dark." She couldn't hear anything, it was totally silent and Emma felt how it became harder and harder to breathe. Her mind had stopped, but she tried to think anyway. She wondered what had happened to Shalimar and she wondered what Shalimar would do to her. As she was thinking her breathing became slower and that's when she heard it, breathing from behind her. She turned around to find two glowing eyes and was about to scream, but the scream was stopped by a hand and then she felt how another took a hold of her waist.

"Ssshhh," Shalimar whispered before pulling her closer. "No sounds."

"Shal, stop this, you're scaring me. Please."

Shalimar moved away, but just as Emma thought Shalimar would turn the light on again, she felt her legs being tackled and fell to the floor. She landed on her back and slightly hit her head in the floor. She started gasping because she almost lost her breath, but didn't get time to move before Shalimar was on top of her. She felt how Shalimar's whole body pressed against her own and Shalimar started whispering in her ear.

"You know, the guys aren't here tonight, so no one can hear us. When I look at you Emma, I can't control myself." She started sucking at Emma's earlobe while her hand wandered under Emma's top.

"Shal, stop this now." Emma tried to get up, but was pinned down by Shalimar taking both her hands over her head while she sat on Emma's hips.

"Shal, I don't want to do this, let me go."

"We're all alone and no one can hear us so you better be a good little girl and don't try anything or I'll have to hurt you."

She removed her grip on Emma's wrists and took a hold of her top, ripping it open.

"Shal, stop this." Emma's voice had completely lost its fear and was starting to get louder.

"Shal, you don't want to do this." She started to struggle, trying to brake free from Shalimar, but she couldn't compare to a feral who had lost her mind.

As Emma was struggling, Shalimar somehow managed to get Emma's trousers of, leaving her naked on the floor. Emma felt how tears started to fill her eyes as she gave up trying to make herself free. She knew Shalimar was much stronger than she was and it didn't take much for Shalimar to force Emma's legs apart.

Shalimar skipped the "warming up" part and inserted three fingers into Emma who had silently started to cry. When Shalimar felt how Emma's walls tightened around her fingers she inserted all of her fingers and started to push as hard as she could.

Emma was crying harder, her body shaking and her lungs heaved trying to get air. She cried so hard that she barely managed to get out any words.

"Shal…It hurts…It hurts Shal…Please…

Shalimar still kept pushing.

"Stop…Shal…this is rape."

Shalimar froze as Emma said the last words. Her eyes that had been yellow all the time, faded and she pulled herself out of Emma and off of her.

Emma barely registered that the door was being opened. A small stream of light came into the room as Shalimar ran away leaving a naked, hurt and crying Emma.

-

Brennan was the first who found her, closely followed by Jesse and after a little while Adam.

Her whole body where numb and every time she moved, it felt like lightning bolts running from her abdomen and through her whole body. Nobody needed to ask what had happened or who had done it and they all knew that whatever had happened to Shalimar was too late to fix. She was already gone and the men knew that what was done could never be turned back or forgotten. They had failed to protect two of their closest friends and no one had seen it coming.


End file.
